Perwersja
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Co się dzieje kiedy Ruki próbuje poderwać Reitę.  Reita/Ruki  the GazettE


TYTUŁ: Perwersja  
PARA: the GazettE (Reita/Ruki)  
GATUNEK: Miała być komedia.  
OD LAT: +16  
OSTRZEŻENIA: opis perwersji i zboczeństw  
NOTKA AUTORSKA: Dla Puć :* Za to, że podjęła kolejne wyzwanie, by w nocy napisać kolejnego ficka.

Enojoy!

Dla Puć :*  
Reituki

- Ruki, uspokój się! Już! W tej chwili!

- Ale lider-sama…

- Żadnego ale!

No i co on biedy miał zrobić? Przecież jadł tylko jogurt! To normalne, że oblizuje się łyżeczkę. Dokładnie. Przejeżdżając językiem wzdłuż niej z przymrużonymi oczami. Przecież to nie jego wina, że lider ma pewne skojarzenia. Tylko, cholera, to nie on miał je mieć! Wokalista ukradkiem spojrzał na Reitę. Tak, ten umiejętnie potrafił pokazać jak obojętny jest mu cały świat. Nie wykazywał, żadnej inicjatywy konserwacji brzdękając na swoim basie. Żeby te ręce tak zajęły się czymś innym. _Stop, Ruki! Jesteś na próbie_.

- To teraz co gramy?

- _Sugar Paint_! – Krzyknął uradowany Aoi i już nikt nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ rozbrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki jego gitary. Uwielbiali ten utwór za jego tempo oraz słowa. Były takie… ostre. No i jeżeli o to chodzi, to musiały mieć ostrą oprawę, prawda? Podczas kolejnej solówki, Ruki nikim się nie przejmując zaczął ssać swój palec to wsuwając i wysuwając go z ust. Patrzył przy tym cały czas w oczy Akiry. Już po chwili można było zauważyć na jego policzkach uroczy rumieniec. Takanori uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nareszcie!

- Ruki – _Kurdę, Uruha, czego ty ode mnie chcesz?_ – Nie zapomniałeś się?

- No co, przecież przygotowujemy się do koncertu, prawda? Musze się przygotować – mówiąc to zerknął w stronę wyższego kolegi. Reita znowu nałożył swoją maskę obojętnego twardziela. _Jeszcze zdejmiesz ją dla mnie._

- Co się tak głupio uśmiechasz?

- Nic, Aoi, to nic.

- Co?

- Dobra nie ważne, gramy! – Kai przerwał ich zupełnie nieskładną rozmowę, ponownie zaczynając uderzać w perkusję. Ruki postanowił trochę przystopować, znaczy się, skoro basista i tak już zrozumiał (_Bogowie! Nareszcie!_) to mógł zacząć teatr dla jednego widza. Reszta zespołu już nie była niepokojona perwersyjnym zachowaniem najniższego z nich, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Reicie.

Kiedy przyłapał pijanego Akirę, jak całował się namiętnie z pewnym blondwłosym chłopakiem zrozumiał, iż ten jest gejem. A tak się zastrzegał! Wtedy też postanowił wyruszyć na polowanie. Ojj tak, wokalista uwielbiał polować. Dlatego też, teraz gdy tylko Ruki miał chwilę wolnego, podczas solówek gitarzystów, to oblizywał usta, to bawił się w sugestywny sposób mikrofonem. Mimo iż basista starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, nie mógł przecież pozostać przez dłuższy czas obojętny. Co chwilę mylił chwyty lub gubił rytm. To powodowało jeszcze większą czerwień na jego twarzy. Przecież od dawna grał na basie! To nic trudnego, prawda? I to nic, że Ruki, ten mały, potworny, perwersyjny, uroczy i słod… _Co? Uroczy? Słodki?_ No tak, Akira chciał się uspokoić, co w efekcie doprowadziło do zerwania struny.

- Reita… - groźnym tonem zaczął perkusista – coś ty zrobił?

- O… Pękła. – Stwierdził szczerze zdziwiony stwierdził Suzuki. Jakby sam nie wierząc w to co widzi. By się upewnić dotknął ją delikatnie ręką, co skrzętnie wykorzystał Ruki, doskakując do niego i przejeżdżając palcem po dłoni basisty.

- Kurwa, mam dość. Idę na piwo, ktoś idzie ze mną? – Tego typu pytań nie trzeba było zadawać dwa razy. Wszyscy w mgnieniu oka odłożyli swoje instrumenty i zebrali porozrzucane rzeczy. Już po niecałym kwadransie znaleźli się w pobliskim klubie. Może nie był on jakoś bardzo duży, ale klimatyczny oraz tłoczny. Tego im było dziś trzeba!

Zajęli jeden ze stolików vipowskich, czekając na zamówione piwo. Nie trwało długo, a już mogli rozkoszować się zimnym, gorzkim napojem.

- Idę tańczyć, idziecie też? – Zapytał Uruha. Ten to miał energie, zawsze i wszędzie.

- Ja dziś odpoczywam. – Stwierdził basista po czym zerknął Ruki'emu w oczy. Wokalista już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zakrztusił się i zszokowany popatrzył na Akirę.

- Ej, co ci jest? – Aoi zdziwił się zachowaniem kolegi.

- Nic, po prostu się zdziwił, że nie tańczę. Prawda, Ruki? – Dlaczego Reita odpowiedział zamiast niego, tego nie wie nikt. Jednakże nawet mówiąc to z tak pobłażliwą miną, nie zaprzestał swoich czynności. Mianowicie jego ręka wędrowała pod stołem i gładziła delikatnie kolano wokalisty. Po chwili zbliżała się coraz wyżej. Przestraszony Takanori rozejrzał się i wpatrywał w kolegów. _Hallo! Czy nikt tego nie widzi? Ja tu jestem molestowany. _Tylko Kai spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. _Czy ty coś…? Cholera!_

- Idę do łazienki! – Ruki prawie się przewrócił, wypadając z loży. Musi wyjść! Ochłonąć. Tak! To zdecydowanie najlepszy pomysł. Zamówił sobie kolejne piwo i wracając z nim do reszty planował usiąść jak najdalej od Reita. Co jak co, zabawne było patrzenie na spłoszonego basistę, ale to…

- Łowca zamienił się miejscami ze zwierzyną? – Wokalista nie zdążył odpowiedzieć liderowi, bo ten już zniknął w tłumie tańczących ludzi._ Że jak? _Przecież Reita był z nich najbardziej nieśmiały. Prawda? _Prawda?_

- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. Brakowało mi ciebie. – Dlaczego on to mówi tak lekko, tym bardziej przy Aoi'm, który teraz w sumie spał. Dobra, więc on się nie liczy. Wokalista postanowił grać twardego. Nie podda się! To on będzie górą!

- Tak? – zapytał przeciągając sylaby – mocno się stęskniłeś?

- A jak – mruknął basista przysuwając się coraz bardziej do Ruki'ego. Ten wiedząc co planuje Akira przysunął się i objął go w pasie. Nie da się, prawda?

- Dlaczego? – Szepnął.

- Bo mam na ciebie ogromną ochotę. – Stwierdził Reita i szybko obejmując wokalistę, blokując mu tym samym możliwość ucieczki, pocałował. Mocno, pewnie, władczo. _Co jest? _Zdążył tylko pomyśleć, nim odpłynął z powody miękkich, lecz lekko spierzchniętych od papierosów, warg basisty. – Jedziemy do ciebie. – Ruki nie myślał nawet się zastanawiać dlaczego, a tym bardziej protestować.

Koniec końców, to Reita był na górze. Już przez długi, długi czas.

_Epilog:_

_- Powiedz mi Akira, dlaczego wcześniej się tak czerwieniłeś, a później rolę się odwróciły?_

_- No a jakbyś ty zareagował, jakbym ja coś publiczne ci insynuował? _

_- Ale czy właśnie tego nie robiłeś w klubie?_

_- A robiłem? – Tak, Reita potrafił udawać szczerze zdziwionego, gdy tylko chciał. – Nie pamiętam. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle, dobrze wiedząc, że to kłamstwo. Wiedząc też, że wie o tym Ruki. Tych podchodów nie zapomni nigdy. Ruki roześmiał się na to tylko wesoło, wtulając mocniej w nagie ciało kochanka._


End file.
